godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Frankenstein
http://www.tohokingdom.com/kaiju/frankenstein.htm Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutain) was a creature created originally by Victor Frankenstein who was able to bring the creature of his own making to life, only for it to bring about his death. He was killed in a burning windmill, although, according to Toho Studios, his heart remained alive and was shipped to Japan, where it regenerated a body for itself and terrorized the countryside and later faced off against Baragon. History Towards the end of World War II, Hitler’s Nazis capture and ship the still living heart of the Frankenstein monster to their ally, Japan, in order to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Allied forces. The heart is taken to a Hiroshima laboratory for study and is lost and seemingly destroyed when the United States drops the atomic bomb on the city. However, ten years later, a wild boy is discovered near the ruins of Hiroshima, where scientists eventually capture and studiy him, discovering that he is the body that the lost heart of Frankenstein has miraculously regenerated for itself. Frankenstein is well fed by the scientists, and in response to the protein-rich food, begins to grow incredibly fast, reaching a height of 20 meters with extraordinary speed, forcing the scientists to incarcerate him in a cell. However, Frankenstein manages to escape his prison, his hand actually snapping off when his chains became too tight. Frankenstein then flees to the Japanese countryside, sending all of Japan into a panic and being blamed for the disappearance of both livestock and people. It is later discovered that the people have been eaten not by Frankenstein, but by a new, burrowing kaiju named Baragon, who has eluded detection for quite some time. However, when the burrowing kaiju attacks one of the scientists who cares for Frankenstein, the human-like monster attacks him. A vicious battle ensues, ending when Frankenstein apparently having killed Baragon by breaking his neck. Frankenstein, however, does not have long to savor the victory, for the ground underneath him, which has already been weakened by Baragon's burrowing, gives way and sends Frankenstein into the bowels of the Earth. Due to his incredible regenerative ability, it has been suggested he was trapped forever in constant pain. Trivia *In the alternate ending for Frankenstein Conquers the WorldFrankenstein Conquers the World, after Frankenstein defeats Baragon, Oodako comes from the sea and fights Frankenstein. Frankenstein battles fiercely, but can't compete with Oodako's numerous and powerful tentacles. Oodako drags Frankenstein in to the water, seemingly to his death. *In Frankenstein Conquers the World, Frankenstein (the creator) is referred to as "a German scientist". According to Mary Shelley's original novel, Victor Frankenstein was born in Geneva, Switzerland. *Many Toho films released after 1965 were released in Germany as Frankenstein films, many sporting the name in their titles. *Frankenstein's Monster was originally going to fight King Kong in King Kong Vs Godzilla. This Version of the Monster Would Be Made of Sewed up Animal Peices. In the German Realease of the film the put Frankenstein in the Plot. *In the German Realease of the Godzilla Films the Exlpain that all of the Monsters that Godzilla Fights are created by Dr.Frankenstein. See Also *Oodako *Gaira *Sanda Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters